Tablets, laptops, phones (e.g., cellular or satellite), mobile (vehicular) or portable (personal) two-way radios, and other communication devices are now in common use by users, such as first responders (including firemen, police officers, and paramedics, among others), and provide such users and others with an ability to text and instant message other first responders.
Many texting or instant-message applications allow automatically-generated messages based upon a currently-detected situation or context of conversation for message reply. For example, many texting applications will automatically generate and send a message, “I'm currently driving right now, and cannot read your message” when it is detected that a user is driving. Another example is when a user receives message such as, “Can we meet at 5 pm later?”. When such a message is received, an automatically generated message may be constructed to formulate a reply such as “I am Not Free”, “OK, that's fine” or “Sure, good to me”. A user may choose a reply among the presented messages. It would be beneficial if such automatically-generated messages could be better tailored to an Officer's current situation.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.